LS2: Visayas
Logan's Survivor 2: Visayas is the second installment of Logan's Survivor. This season features 16 contestants: 8 brand new castaways competing against 8 returning veterans for the title of Sole Survivor. Announcement/Production LS2: Visayas was declared for production on May 30, 2016. That day a sign-up video was released, allowing new players and old players from season one to apply. On May 31, 2016, the official cast, consisting of 8 Veterans and 8 Newbies, was revealed. Twists/Changes * 'Veterans vs. Newbies - '''Along with 8 new castaways, 8 returning castaways from LS1 joined them to compete. * '''Redemption Island - '''LS2 is the first season to feature the twist of Redemption Island, wherein when a player is voted out, they are not out of the game, but instead head to Redemption Island for the hopes of battling their way back into the game. Redemption Island offers players at least two opportunities this season to reenter the game. * '''First Impressions Double Tribal -' On day 1 both tribes had to attend Tribal Council and vote a tribe mate out of their respective tribe. * 'Tribe Switch - '''After winning the Redemption Truel on day 7, Kelly was rewarded with the power to choose the new tribes. * '''Exile -' At the day 15 immunity challenge one member from each tribe volunteered for both an advantage and a disadvantage. These tribe members were sent into exile where they were immune until the next round, but could not vote at the next tribal council. * 'Double Tribal -' After two votes that ended in a tie, both Stephen and Ciera were sent to the jury. * 'Final 2 -' Instead of the traditional final 3, this season featured a final 2 with a jury of 8. Castways Season Summary The season started with two tribes: Samar (The Vets) and Biliran (The Newbies). On day 1, it was revealed that both tribes would go to tribal council, and the the two people voted off would be sent to Redemption Island to compete for a chance to reenter the game. At the Veteran's tribal council, Cirie played her idol, thus eliminating S1 finalist, Kelly, while at the Newbie's tribal council, Lisa was sent to Redemption Island. The next two challenges flip-flopped as the Vets lost, followed by the Newbies, where they voted off Pete and Morgan. On day 7, Kelly won the RI truel, and earned the power to redraw the tribal lines. She chose to send Ciera, Rob, Stephen, and Neal to Biliran, and Christine, Erik, Abi Maria, and Nick to Samar. After Biliran lost the next challenge, the Vets stuck together and voted off Caleb. Samar lost the next challenge, and Michele and Cirie aligned with 3 of the Newbies to vote off huge threat, Nick. On day 15, Ciera and Abi Maria were sent into Exile, while Biliran lost again, and Rob & Stephen flipped on the Vets and voted off Neal. At the final Redemption Truel before the merge, Kelly beat out Neal and Nick, thus returning to the game. Upon returning she earned individual immunity for the first tribal council, in which there was a tie vote between Cirie and Christine. At the revote, Christine was voted out and sent to Redemption Island. Tyson went on to win the next three individual immunities. During his run, Rob tried to flip on the veterans again, which resulted in his blindside, Abi Maria and Erik played their idols at the same tribal council, thus eliminating Michele with only 2 votes, and Erik was voted out of the game. On day 30, Kelly was able to finally defeat Tyson in an immunity challenge, and the tribe voted to eliminate him. On day 33, Stephen was the target, but Cirie played her idol on him, thus saving him, but Stephen had voted her, thus going to a revote where she was sent to Redemption Island. At the final Redemption Truel of the season, Rob beat out Cirie and Christine, thus returning to the game at the final 5! Rob then went on to win the next immunity challenge and at the day 36 tribal council, Kelly flipped on Ciera and Abi Maria, thus blindsiding Abi Maria. On day 38, Rob once again won immunity and at tribal council the votes were tied between Stephen and Ciera. After a revote there was still a tie, so as a final twist of the season, both Stephen and Ciera were sent to the jury! At the final tribal council, both Kelly and Rob were praised for their Redemption Stories, but in the end Kelly was crowned as Sole Survivor by a 6-2 vote, after being first voted out! Episode Guide